Petalos de Sakura
by Raizhel
Summary: Feliciano  Italia veneciano  y Ludwig  Alemania  van a la casa de Kiku  Japón , y por alguna razón, Ludwig y Kiku terminan en una intima situación...


"Pétalos de Sakuras"

[Ludwig/Alemania x Kiku/Japón]

Primavera. Las flores ya están recién florecidas, los árboles con sus hojas verdes y turgentes, el pasto verde limón, como si fuera de fantasía. Todo esto, en la casa de Kiku.

Como eran los días más bonitos de la primavera en Japón, Kiku invita a sus grandes amigos Ludwig y Feliciano a pasar el día allá. Llegaron tempranísimo porque tarde mal y nunca visitaban a su amigo Kiku, por eso prefirieron pasar todo el día en el país oriental.

-¡Waa~! Kiku… Tu casa es muy bonita… ¡Me recuerda a las películas de samuráis!- Feliciano va dando vueltas en los pasillos de la casa.

-¡Feliciano-san! Tenga cuidado por favor… Las puertas aquí son de papel y se rompen con facili–––dad….-Feliciano rompe una de las puertas tirándose contra ella.

-¡Feliciano! ¡Discúlpate con Kiku!...-dice Ludwig enfadado.

-¡Oh! No, no importa…

-P-pero… He roto una de las puertas de tu casa… Kiku… en verdad…

-¡No, no! No pasa nada… en verdad…. Le puede pasar a cualquiera, no se preocupe Feliciano-san… -le sonríe amablemente.

-¿Seguro que está bien…Kiku?... –le pregunta desconfiado Ludwig.

-Sí, sí… No hay problemas… De veras…

-….-Feliciano hace un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-Aquí ya se están dando las sandías, y están muy ricas… ¿Quieren probarlas?- les ofrece amablemente.

-¡Waa~~! Sí, a mí me encantaría~

-De acuerdo. Vayamos a la sala que da al estanque, es muy bonita la vista desde ahí…

Como Ludwig y Feliciano ya habían turisteado bastante la ciudad de los recuerdos "Kyoto", estaba ya anocheciendo y la sandía ofrecida por Kiku venía justo al caso con la sensación térmica un poco elevada que indicaba que ya estaba por comenzar el atardecer.

Mientras comían, charlaban, se reían y volvían a comer. La correcta actitud de Kiku incomodaba un poco a sus relajados amigos europeos, sus costumbres chocaban frontalmente bastante seguido, pero no hasta el punto de hacer el momento desagradable, sólo incómodo. A finales, Feliciano termino de comer su sandía se extendió hacia atrás y simultáneamente se quedó dormido.

-Vaya… Feliciano en verdad que puede dormir en cualquier lugar, posición y situación…-comenta Ludwig.

-Eso parece…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las siete…

-_Mmm… Ludwig… Así… Mmm~~… Ha~…_-murmura Feliciano mientras duerme.

-¡…!

-Ehh…-Ludwig se sonroja un poco y levanta rápidamente- Yo… Llevaré a Feliciano a un cuarto para que pueda dormir tranquilamente…-toma entre sus brazos a Feliciano y sale rápidamente de la habitación.

Cuando Ludwig deja a Feliciano sobre un futón, y este le toma por el cuello y lo besa. Ludwig piensa que Feliciano está despierto y le sigue la corriente, pero este se suelta de él, se voltea y murmura "_Ludwig… Te amo…_" con un tono dulce. Ludwig le besa la mejilla, acaricia el cabello suavemente y se va de regreso con Kiku.

-¿Está todo bien con Feliciano-san?

-¿Ah?... Ah… S-sí…-dice tímidamente.

-….

-¿Ocurre algo?

-…N-no… lo sé…

-¿…?

-Ludwig-san…

-¿Sí?

-Amm…-se sonroja.

-¿Qué ocurre Kiku…?

-B-bueno… Yo…

-¿…?

-Yo… me preguntaba…-se sonroja aún más.

-Vamos Kiku, dímelo… Me estas poniendo nervioso

-… -Kiku respira profundo- Ludwig-san… ¿Me dejarías ver tu cuerpo?-se sonroja completamente, casi como un tomate.

-¿…?...

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo es el cuerpo de un europeo… Y Feliciano me hizo recordar eso… Sé que suena un poco extraño… pero en verdad me gustaría… -cierra fuertemente sus ojos, esperando un "¿Estás bromeando?" o "De ninguna manera".

-De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres ver?

-¿Eh?...

-Dímelo…

-T-todo…

-¿Mmm?... ¿Todo?...

-…s-sí… -se encoje de hombros tratando de esconder su ruborizado rostro.

-Gut*…Te mostraré primero arriba… ¿Bueno?

-¡S-sí!...

Ludwig se saca la pollera que andaba trayendo dejando al descubierto todos sus músculos. El rostro de Kiku se sonrojó tanto, que ya hasta sus orejas las tenía coloraditas.

-Lu-Ludwig-s-s-san… ¿Pu-puedo… to-tocar...?

-¿….? Sí, claro…

Al momento en que Kiku se acerca un poco más a Ludwig, este se echa un poco hacia atrás. Kiku comienza levemente a pasar la punta de sus dedos por el torso del alemán. Era un tacto tan leve y tan suave, que poco a poco estimulaba a Ludwig.

-…Feliciano-san siempre ha estado con usted… ¿no?...

-¿Huh?... ¿A qué te refieres Kiku?...

-Ludwig-san y Feliciano-san comparte mucho. A veces cuando llamo por las mañana a Feliciano-san, él está en su cama… Ludwig-san… ¿No?

-Ehh... Sí… Feliciano siempre que puede se mete a mi cama…

-Yo… me pregunto… si esas veces son sólo para dormir en compañía de alguien…

-¿Huh?... ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Yo…-Kiku se acerca más a Ludwig dejando una de sus manos apoyadas muy cerca de la entrepierna de Ludwig- …Yo… Al menos por una vez… me gustaría… poder estar con Ludwig-san… Tal vez, así nos volvamos más amigos… Tal vez… así me pueda hacer un poco más cercano a Ludwig-san… No como Feliciano-san, pero al menos un poco más cercanos…

-Ehh… Yo… -Ludwig se sonroja un poco y tapa su boca.

-… ¿No… verdad?...

-¡No es eso…! Pero… -después de unos pocos segundos Ludwig saca la mano de su boca, toma por la nuca a Kiku y lo besa suavemente.

-…Hum~…-la respiración de Kiku se acelera-… P-pero…

-Kiku, déjate llevar antes de que me retracte…

-¿…?-vuelve a besar a Kiku, pero esta vez fue diferente, se sintió como si un fuego recorriera su boca.

-Kiku…

-Ha~… ¿S-si?...

-Lo siento, pero a mí no me basta sólo con besos…

-¡¿…?

Ludwig abre de una manera feroz la yukata de Kiku, casi como si se lo fuera a comer, y comenzó a besar el cuello de del joven nipón. Lentamente avanzaba hacia abajo.

-Hum~…

-¿Se siente bien, verdad?

-Mmm~~… -asiente con su cabeza.

-¿Te gusta, no? –comienza a lamerle las tetillas.

Kiku tiernamente menea su cabeza con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-…Vaya… Tu respiración se agita mucho más rápido que la de Feliciano… En verdad esto te excita…

-Haa~~… Hmm…~-finalmente Kiku termina soltando unos pequeños gemidos.

-Woo… Tus gemidos son muy tiernos Kiku…

-Ha~… Lo… Lo siento…

-¿Por qué?... Tus gemidos me hacen sentir bien… no es algo por lo que deberías disculparte… además, son inevitables… ¿no…?-Ludwig comienza a frotar el miembro de Kiku.

-Haa~~… Lu-ludwig-san… Haa~~…

-Kiku… Creo que es tiempo de que te prepare…

Ludwig baja lentamente y lame el miembro de Kiku mientras que lo empuja levemente hacia atrás y comienza a meter sus dedos en el trasero del nipón.

-Haaa~… Hmm~… Lud…Ludwig-san… Hmm~… Ha~… Gya~…

-¿Qué ocurre? ...¿Se siente mejor si lo lamo como un caramelo?... –sonríe de una manera pervertida.

-¡…! Hmm~… De la forma que Ludwig-san lo haga se siente bien…

-Kiku… ¿ya lo habías hecho con otro hombre?...

-¡…! ¿P-por qué lo dices?... ¡Hm~!

-Porque… mis dedos pueden entrar y salir fácilmente…

-…-Kiku se sonroja y desvía su mirada a un lado tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-Kiku, necesito saberlo… Si lo has hecho ya entonces no van a haber tantos problemas al entrar… Dímelo por favor…

-Y-yo… -baja su mirada aún desviada, sentía que si miraba a los ojos a Ludwig este le vería con asco.

-¿Si?...

-…-levemente asiente con su cabeza.

-Bien… -se levanta.

-¿….? –Kiku sigue a Ludwig con una mirada llena de tristeza y vergüenza.

-¿…? –Ludwig se percata de la mirada del nipón –No te preocupes. Como no quiero se entrometido, no te preguntaré con quien, pero por lo mismo, debo de usar una protección… ¿no crees tú?

-…-Kiku asiente sumiso.

-¿Quieres ponerlo tú…?

-¿Y-yo…?

-Sí, toma –le pasa el sobre plástico.

Kiku se sonroja y abre el sobrecito. Se acerca al joven alemán y lentamente comienza a ponerle la protección. Sus manos temblaban de los nervios y vergüenza. El miembro de Ludwig estaba duro y completamente erecto.

-Que no te de vergüenza Kiku, después de todo no tiene porque necesariamente ser tu primera vez. A demás, de todos modos tenía que ponérmelo… -esboza una sonrisa amablemente.

-…D-disculpa…

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes…

Ludwig se sienta frente a Kiku.

-…Hm~…-Kiku se intimida un poco por Ludwig.

-Muy bien. Kiku abre las piernas…

-…Ludwig-san… En verdad… si no quieres hacerlo… no lo hagas…

-Y sigues con eso… -Ludwig se abalanza sobre Kiku y le habla rosando sus labios –Si no quisiera hacerlo, me hubiera detenido hace mucho tiempo… Ahora, abre tus piernas para poder entrar… -le toma de una rodilla y le abre las piernas bruscamente.

-…Lu-ludwig-san… Esto… es tan vergonzoso…

Lentamente Ludwig comienza a penetrar a Kiku. A pesar de que sus movimientos y su hablar a veces eran bruscos, en ese momento trato a Kiku como si fuera una rosa que se podía romper. Entro lo más despacio que puedo, para no causarle algún daño a su oriental amigo.

-¡Haa~~!

-Kiku…

-Hmm~~… Ha~… Hugg~~… ¡Hmm~! –tiernamente Kiku sacudía su cabeza. Cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior para aguantar sus gemidos.

-¿Duele…?

-¡Humm~! –asiente. Aun así se toma por el cuello de Ludwig y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Estoy… Ha~… Siendo lo más suave que puedo…

-N-no~…. Está bien… Si-sigue… ¡Huuum~~!

-De acuerdo… Trata de recostarte y relajarte… Kiku…

-S-sí… -suavemente Kiku se recuesta sobre el piso e intenta relajarse un poco – ¿Así está bien…?

-Sí… Te ves muy lindo desde esta posición… -le acaricia el rostro –Kiku voy a comenzar a empujar… ¿bueno…?

-S-si…

El fornido cuerpo de Ludwig se posa sobre Kiku, pasando las piernas del nipón por sobre sus hombros.

-¡Haa~~! Ha~ Haa~… ¡Hmm~!... Lu…Ludwig-sa~n... ¡Ha~!

-Kiku… por favor, relájate… Esto te va a doler más a ti que a mí… Sólo… relájate…

-…Lud…wig-san… ¿No ha entrado completamente, verdad…?

-No…

-Rápido… Entra rápido, así dolerá menos… Huh~~ Ha~

Kiku entreabre sus ojos. Estos estaban brillantes, llorosos por el dolor que le causaba el fornido alemán. Pero aun así, no quería detener todo ahí.

-¿Estás seguro…? –le limpia una pequeña lágrima que le caía.

-Sí… -pone su mano derecha en su rostro, rosándose los labios con los nudillos.

En ese momento, Ludwig entra de golpe y un gran gemido sale de Kiku.

-Ludwig-san… ¡Ludwig-san…! …Por favor… Hazme más… -le suplica mientras le corre una lágrima desde sus ojos.

-Kiku… ¿Seguro que estas bien?...

-Sólo hazme sentir más… Ludwig-san…

Con esa última palabra Ludwig, el alemán, comienza a empujar hacia adentro de Kiku. Cada vez que entraba, lo hacía con más fuerza y pareciera que llegará más adentro del nipón. Este otro sólo se limitaba a gemir y en sus pensamientos a desear más.

-Haa~~… Huuuh~~

-…Hm~… Ki… ku… Ha~….

-Haa~… Hgg~~… Hm~ Gya~… Hnnm~~… Ludwig-san~… -Kiku se apoya en sus codos y envuelve el cuello de Ludwig con su brazo derecho.

-Ha~… Kiku~… -toma bruscamente por la cabeza a Kiku y lo besa.

La lengua del alemán recorrió toda la boca del nipón. Sentía el brazo de Kiku tan ligero y suave, como un pétalo de Sakura.

-Humm~~… Ha~… Ludwig-san~… Kya~… Humñ~… Hmn~… Hmm~… Haa~…

Ludwig comienza a frotar el miembro de Kiku rápidamente.

-Haaa~… Ha~... Hm~… ¡Hug~! ¡Haa~~! Huh~… Haa~~….

Ya con la luz del sol rojiza por el ocaso, Ludwig comienza a besar el cuello de Kiku hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y lamerlo. Entre tantos besos perdidos, Ludwig mira fijo a los ojos de Kiku, se avergüenza un poco y para no hacerlo notorio lo besa.

-Haaa~~… Ludwig-san~… Ha~ ¡Hmm~!... No… no puedo aguantar más… ¡Ha~~…!

-Kiku~~… Ha~….-Ludwig detuvo su incesante empuje y ambos, se corrieron.

-…Ahh~…. –con respiración agitada y le habla entre cortado –Ludwig-san… Muchas gracias…

Kiku suavemente le acaricia el rostro y le ordena un poco el cabello al alemán.

-No… te preocupes… -la respiración de Ludwig también se había agitado un poco.

-_¿Kiku… Ludwig?... ¿Dónde están?..._-se escucha el balbuceo de Feliciano que se había despertado y buscaba a sus amigos.

-Feliciano…-dicen al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente Ludwig y Kiku se separan y ordenan, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Waa~~! Aquí están… -Feliciano nota un poco agitado a Kiku -¿Qué ocurre…? –también nota un poco agitado a Ludwig.

-Ahh… nada… -le responde Ludwig tratando de evitar la mirada de Feliciano.

-¿Kiku?... Hmm… ¿Por qué no contestan?-Feliciano insiste con su pregunta, y nota las mejillas de Kiku sonrojadas.

Después de este "pequeño encuentro" de Ludwig y Kiku, todos en la casa su fueron a dormir. Al otro día los amigos europeos del joven nipón tomaron un avión hacia sus respectivos hogares…

Fin~


End file.
